


Stepbrother

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Siblings, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Off screen, Secret Relationship, Step-Brothers, Stepbrother - Freeform, Sterek A-Z, Stiles and Derek get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles is sexual obsessed with Derek, Scott's stepbrother





	Stepbrother

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> *No actual sex*
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“I want to lick your brothers abs”

 

Scott rolled his eyes but kept his focus on the video game, he’s used to it “Stepbrother” he corrected

Stiles sighs dramatically “I just want to sit on his dick”

Scott splashes the soda he just drank over the floor “Stiles! For gods sake!”

“What? He can sit on my dick as well, in-fact I’d encourage it”

The front door slams shut

“Is mom home?” Derek asked, walking through the living room

“Night shift”

Derek didn’t answer before jogging up the stairs.

 

**From Sexy Brows with lickable abs**

**\- Come upstairs after Scott’s asleep ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Teacher


End file.
